


Forced to Wait

by discothequebunny



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Tie Gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discothequebunny/pseuds/discothequebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic is tied to a chair while Scout acts as a tease.  How will Medic react to the situation, especially with Scout being his usual smartass self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced to Wait

It was Scout’s idea, and now maybe Medic was regretting it.  He sat in a stationary chair with his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied together at the ankles to the chair, and unable to speak due to his tie gagging his mouth.  He kept his eyes focused on Scout, who stood in front of him in his complete uniform.

“Ok, here goes nothin’.” Scout breathed in.

He stood in front of Medic eyeing him, placing either hand at the ends of his shirt.  Slowly, he lifted the shirt, careful to arch his back while the uniform peeled over his chest.  

With shirt hanging from one arm, he brought his hands down to his sides and slipped his thumbs into his shorts, all the while straining to flex his chest and ab muscles.  He looked down to admire his chest, taking a moment to rub his barely visible pecs.  He let his other hand hang from the middle of his shorts to expose just a touch of pubic hair.  He looked up into time to catch Medic's gaze shoot up.  To this, a side of Scout's mouth curled.

He walked toe to heel at his own pace, stopping short of Medic's lap.  He bent down, placing either hand on Medic's legs.  Staring into the eyes behind the round spectacles, he caressed the back of the older man's jaw up to the chin in one fluid motion of his right index finger.

"Eyes up here, gorgeous."  He tilted Medic's head upwards and planted a kiss on the gag.

He leaned back upwards, a grin still plastered across his face, and began undoing his belt.  He then set to work on the button and zipper of his brown shorts, folding the flaps to the side to expose his undershorts. His cock created a soft outline.

Scout palmed himself through the fabric.  He started with broad strokes and ended with more concentrated strokes along the shaft to the tip.  Once his member had thickened a bit, he pulled down on the top of his underwear revealing his pubic mound and his stem.  He pulled down further, revealing more of his shaft.  He stopped long enough to see Medic shift his legs.  He gave one last tug on his undershorts causing his dick to bounce freely into the air.

While one hand held his opened shorts from sliding down, and, at the same time, held the band of his underwear down, his right hand took hold of his increasingly hardening shaft.  He began pumping it in slow, long strokes.  Almost every stroke made Medic's legs loosen and spread apart, his own member’s erection becoming apparent to himself.

Scout stopped stroking but gave his very obvious erection a few bounces on his palm.  He pulled his undershorts down enough to expose his sack.  

He fondled it for a bit, rolling each testicle along his fingers before moving back to his shaft and giving himself a few broad strokes.  He pinched the skin and tugged, showing off its elasticity.  

Scout turned around.  He arched his back, forcing his bottom to stick out as much as possible while he let his shorts and underwear slide down and hug whatever rounded part of his flat butt that existed.  Medic stayed entranced on the display before him.  His need to touch himself was very evident to himself, but his resolve to not give into his desires and Scout's probable want for victory overpowered his need.

Scout sidestepped his clothing on the floor and faced Medic front on.  He knelt in front of the strapped man seeing that his legs were spread wide and inviting him forward.  He leaned his face forward and nuzzled Medic's crotch.  His cheek met with the stiff mass hidden below cloth enough to determine Medic was more than ready.  He buried his nose into the pants, inhaling the musky smell emanating from that region and felt the older man pushing back.  Scout's ego only grew.

He mouthed around Medic's member, feeling the girth between his lips.  His tongue slipped back and forth across the mass, letting the heat build up beneath his breath.  

With furrowed eyebrows, Medic's eyes stayed fixed on Scout. Scout's attention to one area left Medic biting on his gag, his body beginning to perspire underneath all the layers of his uniform wanting more.  He gave in and angled his torso to slide his length underneath Scout's tongue.  He bucked his hips upwards, demanding more of Scout's mouth.

Scout gave Medic’s member a soft squeeze with his teeth before he completely pulled back.  Medic’s torso relaxed, his breathing slowing down in turn, but his legs stayed open in protest.  

"Whatsa matter? You gotta have patience with your patients, doc." Scout rubbed his cheek on Medic's leg, smiling.

Medic squinted his disapproval and muffled a sarcastic laugh back.

Scout jumped up. "I ain't done, yet."

He sauntered back to the bed but not without unraveling his right hand wrap with a sidelong glance.  He kept this gaze long enough to run his index finger along his tongue, slathering his skin in saliva.  He bent forward, laying his left hand on the bed.  Spreading his legs, he caressed his opening, circling the entrance before burying his index finger deep within himself.  His back arched in response and his hips swayed, attempting to engulf more than his finger allowed.  His cock swung in place inviting his hand to touch, but his left hand clenched the bedsheet, instead.  

He openly moaned into the air.  Every once in a while, he stole a glance over his shoulder always to find that Medic watched intently.  The movement of his hips became smaller as he focused on stimulating himself.

He switched to laying on his back where he allowed his left hand to stroke himself.  He brought his middle finger to his lips where his tongue thoroughly slicked the digit.  He ran his hand down his body to his entrance.  His finger slid in and out, occasionally revolving around the outside.  

Medic’s dick throbbed painfully in his pants.  He fixated on the way Scout’s foreskin rolled over the head of his cock and how his finger played with his opening.  He imagined planting kisses from the base of the American’s cock, following along his taint, and then feeling his warm opening meeting his lips.  His tongue would slide in and out, his hands embracing the surrounding athletic thighs.  Before he knew it, a groan slipped from his throat.  

Scout stopped moving.  He ran his hands along his thighs and then pushed himself off the bed and strode over to Medic. He side-saddled Medic's lap opting to mainly sit on the doctor's left leg.  He leaned his right-side into Medic all while nuzzling his face into the older man's chest.  He felt Medic's body heat underneath all those layers of clothes, exposing the man's external urges.  He settled to rest his head on Medic's shoulder while his left hand slipped beneath the button flap of the lab coat.  Medic, in return, rested his cheek against Scout's head.  After a moment of listening to the German's patient breathing and steady heartbeat, Scout's left hand reached up to stroke Medic's right cheek.  He moved his lips to Medic's left ear.

"You are so hot right now. Didja know that, doc?"  He held Medic's face and planted a few kisses on his cheek.  He moved back to his ear.

"I like watching ya sweat."  He licked starting from the helix and ending at the lobe where he tickled it with the tip of his tongue while passively stroking Medic's cheek.  He moved to licking the inner shell of the ear, his index finger smoothing out the doctor's bottom lip.

"I just wanna unravel you all day long."  He shoved his hand back under the lab coat finding a stiff nipple, which he viciously pinched and twisted.  Medic jerked in place.  Scout took the opportunity to plunge the tip of his tongue into Medic's ear bringing forth a not so subtle moan from the mouth beside him.  Before moving on to give the same treatment to the other nipple, his lips slid down Medic's neck and bit down hard.  Again, the doctor moaned and writhed in place.

He straddled Medic's lap and forced the older man’s head upwards where he laid kisses from his broad chin down along his Adam’s apple and down into the notch.  While doing so, he lightly picked himself back up and strode back to the bed.

The young runner got back on the bed on all fours with legs spread.  He proceeded to lubricate two fingers with the lubricant he had pickpocketed from Medic.  Bringing his hand between his legs, he shuddered at the cool feeling before inserting both fingers.  He stroked slowly, rolling his hips each time his fingers plunged back inwards.

“Oh, God, doc;  it feels so good!”  He groaned over his shoulder.  A third finger was inserted.  His hand stayed in place as his hips angled upwards into his fingers.  His waist wiggled around his fingers, shaking in full display before the seated man.

Unknowing to him, Medic’s body had stretched forward until the rope held his hands tight.  He wanted nothing more than to mount Scout and bury himself so deeply until the boy pleaded for his thick seed.

Unfortunately for Medic, Scout noticed him gnawing on his tie and smiled as widely as he could muster while riding his fingers, “Havin' trouble waitin', doc?”

He purposefully rubbed his prostate, feeling his dick harden and his toes clench in response.  He moaned loudly while eyeing the fidgeting doctor.  Medic was losing the fight against his body’s need.

With cleaned fingers, Scout returned to Medic.  He took his throbbing member and shoved Medic’s head down until his lips brushed the tip.  Upon realizing the request, Medic kissed it.  He looked up above his glasses at Scout, his eyes silently asking for more.  To Medic’s pleasant surprise, the gag was removed.

"Have a taste."  Scout grinned.

Medic kissed around the head of the cock.  He licked along the slit, slowly cupping the tip with his lips.  Once the tip was fully immersed in his mouth, he immediately sucked on Scout with such ferocity that Scout wriggled in ecstasy.  He tried in vain to silence his moans until his head flung back as he rode Medic's mouth.  His hand squeezed and clawed the back of the doctor’s head.  He had to pull back to keep from spilling himself into Medic’s mouth.  With lightening fast reflexes, the gag was placed back before Medic could protest.

“Geez, doc. That was close.”  Scout panted.

Medic scoffed in return.  Though, for Medic, the pain that rested between his legs was unbearable.  He teetered on whether to let Scout continue his charade or outright beg for release.  Just as his resolve crumbled, Scout began delicately undoing his pants.  He undid enough to expose the very erect member underneath to the cool air around them.  

Like morning dew, a droplet of precum sat upon the tip of his painfully throbbing cock.  Scout took ahold of Medic's tip and rubbed the precum on the slit with his thumb, making sure to apply rough pressure. Medic's eyes flew shut.  Muffled moans escaped from his gag as he bucked into Scout's hand.  His pained expression turned into that of an anguish of almost satisfied pleasure.

Scout's thumb roved around the tip, focusing under the slit.  He was searching for a certain area that supplied the most pleasure when touched.  As soon as Medic's hips had stopped and were arched forward into the touch as much as possible, he knew he had found the spot.  He applied concentrated pressure into that spot, feeling Medic's dick harden in response.  Knowing that this wasn't the most satisfying pleasure for Medic, Scout still enthralled in watching Medic push into his thumb, absorbing as much pleasure as possible.  When he stopped, Medic's hips relaxed, and Medic turned to open his eyes, unfurling his eyebrows.  Medic's breaths came out long and labored, his tie absolutely soaked through with saliva.  Scout could only describe the look that Medic gave him as pleading and desperate, exactly how Scout wanted him  

He took the older man's dick and slowly stroked, building up pressure around the shaft with each stroke.  He slid his hand along the shaft starting from the base until the tip slipped past his pinky.  Each stroke left Medic's legs trembling.  His body tensed and barely relaxed between each stroke.  His head bobbed as groans left his throat only to be muffled by the gag.

Scout picked up the pace.  Feeling his own erection begging for attention, he rubbed his cock against Medic's leg.  The speed at which he pumped and humped was only hindered by the coarse fabric against his sensitive skin.  He bit into the leg he rode, eliciting a loud moan from Medic.

No longer able to enjoy the feel of Medic's pants on his dick, Scout stopped completely and leaned back to view his work.  He took in everything from Medic's trembling legs and pulsating cock, to his tense, heaving chest, and, finally, to his forlorn face adorned by a listless forelock.  Scout was ready for Medic to take him.

He hopped up and planted a kiss on Medic's lips.  His hands snaked behind silver-touched jet black hair to undo the knot.  With the tie tossed aside, he tongued the other's mouth, rewetting what the tie had taken away.

Hushed moans left Medic's throat as he devoured Scout's kisses. His arms pulled in every direction, struggling to rid themselves of their restraints, which only made Scout grin as he shifted to straddle Medic's lap.  He reached behind to untie the knot.  As soon as Medic's hands were free, they lobbed the uniform gloves that contained them to the side, then frantically explored all over Scout's body: they ran through the youth's short, brown hair, groped Scout's chest, and fondled the runner's sack while rubbing the attached erection.

Scout bathed in the attention but wanted more of Medic. As he pulled out of the kiss, Medic immediately moved his mouth to suckle on the youth's neck.  Scout stared off, lost in the tingling sensation along his neck, before he chuckled and spoke.

"Ya wanna do more?"

Medic only nodded. He was still fully absorbed in switching from licking and suckling Scout's neck and upper chest.

"Perfect." Scout smiled.

He stilled Medic's continuously roaming hands and got up.  He slid his hands out of Medic's grasp as he got down to the final rope.

As soon as Scout undid the last knot, Medic knocked him back with a swift kick of his boot.  The alarmed Scout fell back, but before he could regain his composure, Medic had him by the arm.  He was lifted and flipped around.  He fell to his hands on the bed as Medic shoved him forward.

"Hey, man, be a bit more-!"

Medic's sudden thrust inward had Scout choking on his words.  His hole was forced open too wide too soon.  It was all he could do to keep from whimpering.

Medic, on the other hand, was in an unsatisfied state of euphoria.  He began thrusting into Scout slowly yet very roughly, feeling the boy go from a state of total shock to that of total immersion.  His pants slid down with each thrust until they greeted the floor with a soft thud.

He increased speed until he was pummeling Scout's ass.  His sack and thighs smacked against the youth's rump with an assaulting force.  Scout's arms wavered, losing strength as pleasure overtook him.  His legs quaked inward, inadvertently causing his insides to tighten around Medic's dick.  This only served to make Medic clutch the boy’s hips tighter and ram him harder.

Scout buried his face into the bed sheets, his arms unable to hold his weight any longer.  He clutched the sheets around him hoping to muffle his moans.

Medic felt the utter need to punish the boy in return.  He grabbed Scout's right arm, and dragged him up and out of his submissive position. His hold on Scout forced the boy into a standing position that arched his back backwards.  Medic pulled Scout until his ear was close to his mouth.  He breathed into the ear, feeling the runner's body quiver.  

He lingered there for sometime, panting into Scout's ear.  Scout reached back and grabbed Medic's thigh, clawing and groping at the skin.  His patience for something was wearing thin.

"You vant me to talk in German, don't you?"  Medic half-growled.

Scout could only whimper.

"You haff to tell me, Scout."  He licked the inner part of Scout's ear and increased his thrusting.

Scout refused to speak his inner desires.  He only shook what grasp he had of Medic's thigh.

"Tell me what you vant."  Medic repeated.  He nibbled Scout's ear.

He moaned through gritted teeth.  Finally giving in, "I...you gotta, please!"  Scout cried out.

A thought crossed Medic's mind.

"Vhat do you vant me to say?"  The German grinned.

Scout was silent for a moment.  "Huh?"

"Tell me vhat you desire to hear."  Medic pressed.

Scout's thoughts left him.  Usually, Medic talked into his ear saying whatever he wanted, and he wanted Medic to continue this trend.  The sudden question of what he wanted exactly left him blank.  The current unending onslaught on his hole wasn't helping his thought process much, either.

Medic slowed down to help entice Scout to vocalize his thoughts.

"Uhh, tell me how much you want it.  How much I made you wait for it."  Scout's ego shined through any situation.

"<I'll tell you a story.>"

Scout legs almost collapsed.  Luckily, Medic pushed him face first into the bed and kept an iron grip on his thigh.

"<There was a little bird who sang much louder than all the others around it.>"

Scout moaned loudly into the sheets while at the same time crushing them in his hands.

"<Not only was he the loudest, but he also sang the prettiest.>"

Scout rutted his hips into Medic's pelvis all the while moaning.

"<Do you know what happens to such a bird>, Scout?"

Scout's eyes shot open upon hearing his name.  He also became eerily weary of Medic's tone.

Medic shoved Scout's head deep into the bed and began ramming into Scout, not caring how it affected the boy. His voice was sharp and harsh, "<They are captured and kept to bring pleasure solely to the owner.>"

He caught ahold of Scout's left arm and pushed Scout's hand to the younger's own free bouncing cock.  He curled Scout's fingers around his shaft and forced the runner to tug and pump his own cock.  Satisfied that Scout continued the motion on his own, Medic moved his own hand back to grip Scout's hip.

Within seconds, Scout was far too gone in pleasure and shooting strands of gooey cum onto the bed.  Medic immediately followed, each thrust of his own release caused Scout to stand onto his tip-toes.  

After their movements had calmed down, both men stood for some time breathing heavily into the air.  Medic stepped back, removing his flaccid dick at the same time.  Scout's hole throbbed around the emptiness surrounding it.  Cum spilled out of the rim; some splattered to the ground while some seeped down his legs.

Medic fell onto his back on the bed next to Scout who laid down on his stomach.

"Damn, doc."  Scout was still trying to catch his breath, "Did I really make you that hot and bothered?"

Medic caressed Scout's cheek before pinching it, “Next time, I’ll show you how to do a proper striptease.”

“You?”  Medic plugged Scout’s nose so that he sounded nasally, “What do you know about strippin’?”

“Enough to know zhat you lack finesse.”  Medic stroked Scout’s cheek.

“What?!  I still got my socks on.  The way I’ll take 'em off will knock your socks off!”  Scout nudged Medic’s side with his foot.  “Ya got a foot fetish, doc?  Huh?  Huh?”

“Nein.”  Medic kissed Scout.  “Only an obsession to zhe body zhey’re attached to.”

Scout smirked. "Yeah, yeah.  I love you, too, doc."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
